disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rob Paulsen
Robert Fredrick "Rob" Paulsen III (born March 11, 1956) is an American voice actor and singer who has done many voice roles in various films, television shows and video games. He is best known for providing the voices of Raphael and Donatello from the 1987 cartoon and 2012 cartoon respectively of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Yakko Warner and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff from Animaniacs, and Pinky from Pinky and the Brain and Animaniacs. For Disney, he voiced Gusto Gummi in Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Pete Junior in Goof Troop and its follow-up films, Prince Eric in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Reuben (a.k.a. Experiment 625) in the Lilo & Stitch franchise, the Ringside Announcer in the Mickey Mouse episode "Tapped Out" and many others. He also replaced Cheech Marin as the voice of Banzai in Timon and Pumbaa. Disney Roles Gladstone_Finds_a_Dollar.jpg|Gladstone Gander (DuckTales) JoseCarioca.jpg|José Carioca (1999–present) Prince-Eric-leading-men-of-disney-6174553-768-576.jpg|Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Cinderella2_1030.jpg|Baker (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Turtle.jpg|The Troubadour (Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) Fox 065.jpg|Chief (The Fox and the Hound 2) Cinderella2 0524.jpg|Grand Duke (2002–present) Pj.jpg|P.J. (1992–present) 625dy3.jpg|Reuben Steelbeak.png|Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck) Otis.jpeg|Otis (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Duckav.jpg|Donald Duck (as The Duck Avenger) Tinkerbell352.jpg|Bobble (Tinkerbell films) Image 0048.jpg|Hades (singing voice in Mickey's House of Villains) TLM0.jpeg|Ink Spot (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Thad.gif|Thad Rochefort-Chaise Banzai.png|Banzai (Timon and Pumbaa) Mads.jpg|Mad Dog McGraw (Timon and Pumbaa) Swindler.jpg|Dr. Swindle (Mighty Ducks Prince Wally.png|Prince Wally (Kim Possible) g1093.jpg|Gusto Gummi (Gummi Bears) Jaq.png|Jaq Head Counselor Jenkins.png|Head Counselor Jenkins Malsquando1.jpg|Malsquando Hathi1996.png|Colonel Hathi (Jungle Cubs, season 1) Char_12235.jpg|Akela (Jungle Cubs) Tumblr mpkpy9f4QO1rkr0kvo1 500.png|Jacques (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Nigelnightshade.jpg|Nigel Nightshade (Quack Pack) char_68853_thumb.jpg|Toodles (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) Hank Perkins.jpg|Hank Perkins Goof Troop - Leech.jpg|Leech (Goof Troop) Flash the Wonderdog.jpg|Flash the Wonder Dog (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Friendlyrobocat.jpg|Tom Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing83.png|Harry Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 230 Love Is A Many Splintered Thing arsenaloyal - YouTube2.jpg|Erol Tingaling.png|Ting-a-Ling Heebeejeebee1.png|Heebee Vlcsnap-2015-04-21-21h10m43s098.png|Donald Drake Vlcsnap-2015-04-22-17h41m21s976.png|Percy Captain Finn.jpg|Captain Finn Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones02.png|Captain Buzzard Bones Gustav svtfoe.png|Gustav HFluffyLIGDLDL.png|Fluffy (102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue) Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2156.jpg|Pirate Crew (Return to Never Land) Gallery Rob Paulsen.jpg Rob Paulsen 2011 CC.jpg Screen-Shot-2013-05-16-at-11.53.38-PM.png External links *Official website * Category:Voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:American actors Category:American actor-singers Category:People Category:The Three Caballeros Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Cinderella Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kim Possible Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:The Lion King Category:Timon and Pumbaa Category:A Goofy Movie Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Males Category:Planes (film) Category:1950s births Category:The Jungle Book Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:People from Michigan Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Disney Fairies Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Studio Ghibli Category:DuckTales Category:Goof Troop Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:Doc McStuffins Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:The 7D Category:Quack Pack Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:The Legacy Collection Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Henry Hugglemonster Category:Chip 'n Dale Category:Actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors